We Voted
by rockhotch31
Summary: Just a short one shot with Zach, Caleigh and the twins. Enjoy!


**A/N: Hello all. Sneaking in a quickie underneath the radar including my OK Teacher. So all the typos and badly worded sentences are on me.**

 **All rights to the** _ **Criminal Minds**_ **characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios. I'm so glad TG is not on that sinking ship.**

 ***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

Zach and Caleigh were up at six in the morning of Election Day. Zach turned the TV on to the news as they feed Tay and Trev. Lexie danced in front of them. Zach smiled at Caleigh. "I can multi-task," getting up to let Lex out while feeding Taylor.

A couple minutes later, Lex barked at the back patio door. A cold front had descended on the DC area. Caleigh got out of her chair, getting Trev to burp while letting Lexie in. "So can I Hotchner," she smiled. "Get in here girl. It's cold out there." Lex softly barked.

Lexie patiently waited until the twins were fed. Zach handed Taylor, already burped and back to sleep to Caleigh, putting their daughter in her other arm. "I got the third kid," he smiled, kissing Caleigh. "Come on Lex," he smiled. Lex softly barked at him as Zach picked up her food bowl. She followed him to the kitchen pantry. He filled her bowl with the normal amount of kibble and set it down back down in her feeding area. Lexie dived in.

Caleigh smiled. "Our another girl is hungry too."

Zach smiled, picking up Lex's water dish. "Babe, that's a given." He rinsed out the water dish and added fresh water for their four-legged family member. Setting the dish down, he looked at Caleigh. "What's the plan today?"

Caleigh looked at him. "I say we nap a bit more. Get up around nine; shower and have breakfast. The kids will wake up after that. We feed them and then go vote, hopefully beating the lunch rush of voters."

"I'm in on that plan," Zach smiled.

-00CM00-

Zach and Caleigh walked into their local voting area in the Annadale City Hall. They each carried one of the twins in their infant seats. A volunteer smiled at them. "Do you know what ward you are in?"

"Yes ma'am," Zach said. "We live in Ward Four." The volunteer pointed the two of them to the two ladies that would get them checked in to vote. Zach looked at the volunteer behind the large desk. "Hi Audrey," he smiled.

"Hi you," Audrey beamed. "It's been a while."

Caleigh looked at Zach. "Audrey was one of my lunch ladies in high school at Central."

"And your husband was one of my favorites," Audrey smiled. "He treated all of us with respect."

Caleigh smiled. "He's a Hotchner."

Zach looked at Audrey. "Thank for doing this in retirement."

Audrey smiled. "I enjoy it. And it gets me out of the house."

"I so hear that," Caleigh said.

"Still a little over-whelmed with the twins?" Audrey asked with smile.

"We're still adjusting," Caleigh smiled.

They set the twins in their seats down on the floor. As Caleigh predicted, they were the only two in the voting area at the time. They both showed their driver's licenses and received their ballots.

"Zach," Audrey smiled. Zach looked at her. "You know I'm a baseball fan."

Zach smiled. "I remember."

"You're good kid," she smiled. "I love seeing all of your highlights on the MLB channel." Zach flushed red with embarrassment.

Caleigh laughed. "You know my husband too well Audrey."

Audrey looked at the two of them. "We've got a lull right now after a busy morning…."

Zach smiled, handing Trev in his car seat to Audrey. "Enjoy," he smiled. "I know you're a grandma. That's Trevor. Pull him out if you want snuggles."

"Ooooo we need snuggles right now," Audrey said, taking Trevor.

Caleigh handed Taylor to Jane, Audrey's election check in partner. "Hi sweetheart. I'm Jane."

"She's Taylor," Caleigh smiled, moving to a voting booth. The other voting personnel joined in enjoying the twins as Audrey and Jane pulled them out of the infant seats.

The one male volunteer winked at Zach and Caleigh as they brought their ballots to him. "Insert you ballots here," he smiled at the machine. As Zach and Caleigh casted their votes, the volunteer smiled at them. "Thank you both so much." He nodded at the check-in ladies with the twins. "We needed this," he smiled. "It was a zoo this morning. And we know we're going to have a late night with the after work voters."

"Thank you for your service doing this," Zach smiled.

"You're welcome," he smiled. "Take it easy on my Nats next year," he smiled more.

"No love on that sir," Zach smiled. "We're aiming for a World Series run."

"Good luck Zach," the man smiled. "If it's not the Nats, I'm a Braves fan for you Zach. You're a Central student. An Annadale kid. You make us proud."

"Thank you sir," Zach sincerely smiled. Zach smiled at Caleigh, pulling her to him, as all the election ladies smiled at their children that Audrey and Jane held in their arms.

A wave on lunchtime voters came in the door. Zach and Caleigh moved to get the kids and their infant seats, moving away from the desk. They tucked them back in and buckled them up.

Zach waved at Audrey. "Thank you Zach," she smiled, checking in a voter.

-00CM00-

Zach and Caleigh were enjoying the chicken tetrazzini that Zach had made. Trev and Tay were in the usual parent dinner spot. On the big comforter in the living room with Lexie curled up next to them.

Caleigh's cell rang. Caleigh looked at the caller ID and shook her head at Zach, showing the ID to him. Zach smiled. "She's a nurse. Back down babe."

"Hi mom," Caleigh said, answering the call.

"How's it going?" Rachel asked.

Caleigh smiled. "We both got of the house today. We voted."

 **#####**

 **A/N: No political statements with this from me. You take this however you want. Just a big thank you to each and every one of my US readers that took the time to vote.**

 **And a shout to my Aunt Audrey. She worked in our local school system for over thirty years serving lunches.**

 ***Knightly bow***


End file.
